


Action figures traducción autorizada

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, One Shot, Slash, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:30:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry descubre que besarse con su enemigo en un pasillo poco frecuentado es una cosa, asistir a un baile de disfraces juntos es algo completamente diferente…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Action figures traducción autorizada

**Author's Note:**

> Autora: dysonrules, Cheryl Dyson.  
> Para: jejo763  
> Disclaimers: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter en este documento son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y Bloomsbury/Scholastic. Ningún derecho de autor es infringido intencionalmente.  
> Advertencias: ¿Dean, el Huno?  
> Cumple el epílogo: Nop.

Cómo había pasado era un misterio. En un momento estaban teniendo su habitual pelea de gruñidos, escupiéndose sus insultos personales (¡Sangre pura pajero! ¡Cara rajada!) en el hueco de una escalera desierta fuera de horas y, al siguiente, se estaban besando (¡Besando!) y turnándose para empujar al otro contra la áspera pared de piedra, casi rodando escaleras abajo en su frenesí, tocando y manoseando (manoseo jodidamente brillante) y más besos, hasta que finalmente se separaron, el impacto y la lujuria reflejados en los ojos de ambos.

Y ahora Harry difícilmente podía pensar en otra cosa. Su mente parecía enredada en cabellos rubios, piel suave, dedos calientes y labios más calientes aún, ahogándose en el recuerdo del gris de los ojos de Draco. Ahora era Draco, no Malfoy, porque Draco era más fácil de decir entre murmullos contra la pálida garganta de Draco cada vez que esos largos y hermosos dedos se deslizaban dentro de sus pantalones y envolvían su polla.

– Creo que es una idea brillante ¿No te parece, Harry? –Preguntó Hermione rompiendo su ensoñación, una en la cual acorralaba a Draco contra la fría pared de vidrio del invernadero, morreándose hasta empañar los cristales de las gafas de Harry, sólo que no era una fantasía, era un recuerdo y, aunque Harry tenía varios recuerdos similares ahora, él quería más. Quería un recuerdo por cada célula de su cerebro.

– ¿Perdón? –Preguntó.

– ¡Merlín! ¿Qué te ocurre últimamente, Harry? Andas malditamente deslumbrado la mitad del tiempo. –La voz de Hermione se oía reprobatoria. Sus siguientes palabras tendrían que ver con las tareas escolares, lo apostaba – Tus notas en Transformaciones sufrirán si no te concentras. Sólo porque éste es técnicamente nuestro octavo año escolar no significa que podamos saltarnos las lecciones.

– Déjalo, Hermione –dijo Ron en tono aburrido– ¿No ves que está enamorado?

Harry y Hermione le miraron fijamente. Ron les sonrió.

– Te atrapé garabateando corazones en Historia de la Magia. Bastante obvio compañero. No te pesqué mirando como tonto a ninguna chica, pero, sí.

La mirada de Hermione pondría envidioso a un interrogador profesional. Harry se estremeció.

– Mejor me voy a estudiar para el examen de Transfiguraciones. –Dijo, empujando los libros dentro de la mochila.

– Harry James Potter – empezó ella.

Ron rió.

– Déjalo. Ya nos contará cuando esté listo. ¿De veras crees que este estúpido baile muggle es buena idea?

Harry hizo una pausa con un libro a mitad de camino hacia el morral.

– ¿Qué baile muggle?

Hermione suspiró.

– Bien, estar enamorado sería ciertamente una explicación para tu falta de atención. El baile del próximo mes para promover las relaciones muggles. Todos deberán vestir como un personaje de la cultura muggle. Hay libros al respecto en la Biblioteca.

Un baile. La mente de Harry tropezó consigo misma imaginándose llevando a Draco Malfoy. Merlín, serían el hazmerreír. La gente se desmayaría. ¡Diablos! Ron probablemente se desmayara. Harry se sentía un poco desmayado.

– Y por piedad, no te olvides de invitarla esta vez –Hermione espetó- En lugar de esperar a que alguien más lo haga.

–Hermione ¿Irás conmigo al baile? –Soltó Ron.

Sorpresivamente, el pedido la hizo ruborizar y sus ojos repentinamente se tornaron suaves y… bien, como los de Draco por comparar, aunque Harry dudaba de que ninguno de ellos apreciara la asociación. Él sonrió.

– Sí, Ronal, iré. –Ella y Ron se miraron a los ojos durante un largo momento, antes de que ella se despejara y se volviera hacia Harry – ¿Ves qué fácil fue? Ahora, ve y fíjate qué planeas vestir.

– Harry terminó de guardar sus cosas y rodó los ojos. ¿Invitar a Draco Malfoy a un baile? No era muy probable. Y el Slytherin posiblemente preferiría morir antes que disfrazarse como un personaje muggle.

*****************

 

La resolución de Harry fue puesta a prueba esa noche en la cena. Draco estaba comiendo su postre, aunque comer era un término relativo, considerando la manera en que el bastardo felaba la cuchara en cada bocado. Sus ojos fijos en Harry mientras su lengua se deslizaba sobre el metal y sus labios se ponían rojos como bayas.

Harry estaba íntimamente familiarizado con esa lengua y esa lengua estaba íntimamente familiarizada con él. Las partes de Harry se estremecieron ante el simple recuerdo de esa lengua deslizándose sobre su miembro que usualmente estaba tan duro que el más leve cambio era un tormento.

– Harry ¿Por qué miras fijamente a Malfoy? ¿Ha hecho algo? Luces como si quisieras matarlo. –La voz de Luna era suave como siempre y Harry se forzó en quitar la vista del rubio. Luna acostumbraba sentarse con varios amigos durante las comidas, en vez de quedarse junto a los Ravenclaws, un hábito que se reflejaba en muchos otros. Harry a veces pensaba en sentarse con los Slytherins…

– No, no quiero matarlo. –Respondió Harry. Besarlo, sí. Matarlo, no. Ya no más. Sus ojos invariablemente fueron atraídos de nuevo hacia Draco, quien sonrió y levantó otra vez la cuchara. Sin embargo, era posible que Draco tratara de matarlo de lujuria insatisfecha, el sexy hijo de puta.

Harry presionó el talón de una palma en su erección, tratando de aliviar la presión y pensó en la estupidez de invitar a Draco Malfoy al baile.

******************

 

– Nos disfrazaremos como superhéroes muggles. –Le informó Hermione.

– ¡Mira compañero! ¿No son graciosos? –Ron alzó varios muñecos plásticos. Harry reconoció algunos de ellos de su infancia, aunque a los juguetes de Dudley por lo general les faltaban extremidades o tenían las cabezas derretidas. A Dudley le gustaba mutilar a las figuras de acción.

– ¡El Hombre Araña! –Dijo Harry mientras tomaba uno en rojo y azul.

Ron retrocedió.

– Nunca vestiré nada relacionado con arañas. –Dijo categóricamente.

– Por supuesto que no, Ronald, –contestó Hermione– Irás de Flecha Verde.

Ron se reanimó y miró la fotografía que ella le acercó.

– ¡Oh, éste me gusta! ¿Usaré flechas de verdad?

Ella ni se molestó en contestarle, mientras le daba a Harry una segunda foto.

– Creo que deberías ir como Batman, Harry. La máscara se adaptará a tu necesidad de anonimato.

Harry tomó la foto con desgano, sin deseos de comunicarle a la chica que no planeaba asistir. Supuso que debería al menos preguntarle a Draco y averiguar si él en absoluto iría. Harry se iluminó. Tal vez podría hablar con Draco acerca de saltearse el evento e ir a algún otro lugar. Como el Baño de Prefectos…

******************

 

– Draco –dijo sin aliento, pensando que probablemente debería hablar mientras todavía pudiera, porque pronto sería un desastre incoherente.

– Harry. Te quiero desnudo esta vez. Quiero verte entero.

Harry casi olvidó acerca de qué quería hablar mientras las manos de Draco tiraban de su ropa. Ellos no habían llegado hasta el final aún, aunque cada encuentro los dejaba más cerca de ello.

– Quiero estar dentro de ti. –Dijo Draco contra sus labios, mientras los pantalones de Harry caían al piso. Un armario de escobas en el quinto piso no era el lugar ideal para perder la virginidad, pero hacía rato Harry había pasado de la búsqueda de velas y romance. Lo único que quería era más de lo que Draco le diera.

– ¿Quieresirconmigoalbaile? –Soltó Harry.

Los dedos de Malfoy que habían estado acariciando la raja del culo de Harry se congelaron. Se tiró hacia atrás con los ojos muy abiertos.

– ¿Qué dijiste?

– Emmm… Ya sabes. Estaremos disfrazados. Nadie sabrá que somos nosotros.

– Quieres que vaya a ese ridículo baile. ¿Contigo?

Harry se dio cuenta de que debería haber sacado el tema después de haber terminado sus actividades, porque parecía que Draco se había salido de su objetivo original. Harry presionó aún más su mano dentro del pantalón de Draco, esperando recordárselo.

– Mmhmm –canturreó. El cuello de Draco sabía riquísimo, como si se hubiera comprado un jabón saborizado sólo para Harry.

– Estás loco, Potter –A pesar de sus palabras, no se separó cuando Harry tomó su dura erección y comenzó a acariciarla. Dios, amaba la polla de Draco. Amaba el largo y el ancho, el sentirla. Y el sabor, que era incluso mejor que el del cuello de Draco.

– Usaré unas ajustadas calzas negras. Con una capa. Y una máscara.

– ¿Calzas apretadas? –Repitió Draco, empujando dentro de la mano de Harry.

Harry asintió, imposibilitado para hablar cuando los dedos de Draco (por fin) recordaron su misión y presionaron acariciando la ansiosa entrada de Harry.

– Gírate –Dijo Draco y Harry lo hizo, presionándose contra la áspera madera de la pared y abriéndose lo posible para Draco, sin importarle cómo se vería esto para cualquiera que estuviera fuera de esa puerta con triple cierre. Sólo le preocupaba cómo se veía para Draco y eso era obvio por los besos en su nuca, los suaves toques y el desconocido, pero bienvenido ardor con que el último bastión de la infancia de Harry fue dado de buen grado a su antiguo enemigo.

– Lo pensaré. –Suspiró contra su oído Draco, justo antes de que Harry se viniera.

****************

 

Así que ahora Harry se encontraba en el Gran Salón, sudando y nervioso bajo la negra máscara y retorciendo ansiosamente el borde de la capa.

– Él estará aquí, Harry. –Dijo Hermione, sin embargo su voz se oía no muy convencida. Harry, por supuesto, les había revelado la historia completa a ella y a Ron el día anterior en un ataque casi histérico. Ron sorprendentemente no se había desmayado, aunque se había quedado mortalmente pálido por el impacto, lo que hizo que sus pecas relucieran como puntos de sangre.

Dos horas después, seguía sin ser capaz de formar una frase coherente, pero cerca de la hora de dormir, había logrado sacar seis palabras tranquilizadoras.

– Lo que te haga feliz, compañero. –Y para Harry fue suficiente.

Ahora estaba vestido como un superhéroe muggle, lo que no se sentía tan mal como podría, dado que todos en la sala vestían de manera parecida. Hermione lucía increíble en su traje de la Mujer Maravilla y Ron alegremente amenazaba a todos los que la miraban con un surtido de flechas que probablemente había adquirido de George. Creaban llamativos efectos de pirotecnia al salir disparadas del arco, pero se disipaban sin causar daños antes de dar en el blanco. Ron lucía particularmente complacido con su amago de barba y la acariciaba con frecuencia.

Seamus Finnigan vestía de Napoleón. Blaise Zabini iba como faraón egipcio y Pansy Parkinson representaba a Nefertiti, o posiblemente a Cleopatra. Sus joyas con formas de serpiente iban muy bien. Neville había venido como William Shakeaspeare y parecía disfrutar lanzando citas como “¡Amigos, romanos, compatriotas, prestadme vuestros oídos!”. Harry sospechaba que estaba embebido en el whisky de fuego que hacía apariciones subrepticias en los vasos de ponche que llenaban la mesa cercana a la entrada principal.

El salón estaba decorado con toda clase de raros elementos muggles que pudieron conseguir, desde partes de coches antiguos hasta un microondas roto y un cartel apagado de neón que diría “Sally’s” de poder enchufarse. Botellas vacías de todo tipo que colgaban en el aire justo sobre sus cabezas publicitando bebidas como Coca Cola, cerveza de jengibre Fentimans, Ribena y Guinness, tintineaban juntas al ser movidas por una brisa mágica. Harry pensó que el Gran Salón lucía como si un contenedor muggle hubiera explotado y desparramado basura.

– No vendrá. –Dijo Harry.

En ese momento Draco entró al salón, inconfundible incluso desde donde se escondía Harry. Hermione sonrió

– Te lo dije. –Afirmó con suficiencia.

– Pensé que planeaba venir como el Fantasma de las Navidades Pasadas de un libro muggle. –Comentó Harry.

– Cambió de opinión –Le respondió Hermione– Hemos trabajo en su atuendo todo el día. Deberías ir a saludar –Harry estaba algo sorprendido porque Hermione no sólo había aceptado su enamoramiento con Draco, sino que se había acercado al Slytherin para extenderle una rama de olivo de amistad.

Un solo empujón contra sus costillas envió a Harry hacia delante, empujando a través de la gente, pasando a Tarzán y Abraham Lincoln, a María Antonieta y a Gandhi. Finalmente llegó hasta Draco, cuyos labios se torcieron en una sonrisa avergonzada.

– Me siento como un idiota –aseveró Draco.

– Únete al club –murmuró Harry– Luces…emmm…genial.

Draco miró su atuendo y presumió

– Bien, sí, el dios del trueno. Granger insistió en que debía ir en la versión muggle antes que en la de la tradición de los magos. Aunque el martillo es el mismo por extraño que parezca –Dijo levantando una maza de pesada apariencia.

– Me gustan tus botas –Comentó Harry con un esbozo de lascivia en la mirada.

Draco sonrió.

– Me gustan tus piernas –Sonrojándose se corrigió– Digo, me gustan tus calzas. Tus calzas.[1]

Harry se acercó un paso más y se inclinó para susurrar en oído de Draco

– También me gustan tus piernas. Especialmente cuando están entre las mías.

Harry se alejó y pensó que el dios del trueno lucía particularmente atractivo cuando se sonrojaba. El casco alado le daba un aspecto más heroico.

– No bailaré contigo. –Le soltó Draco.

Harry se echó a reír.

–Daríamos un extraño espectáculo ¿No crees? Vamos, no espero que lo hagas. Sólo consigamos un poco de ponche.

Incluso aunque no bailaran, se tomaran de las manos o tocaran de ninguna manera, esto lucía para Harry como una cita, porque Draco se quedó a su lado toda la noche. Nunca habían pasado tiempo conversando, siempre ocupados comiéndose el uno al otro, así que Harry se sorprendió al descubrir un conversador decente, lleno de ironía y de conocimientos lógicos mientras discutían de todo, desde quidditch hasta los horrendos pelos que adornaban el atuendo de Atila el Huno de Dean Thomas.

Cerca del final del baile, Balise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson se acercaron. Zabini se burló:

– Veo que tu nuevo novio te ha monopolizado toda la noche, Draco. ¿Te importaría presentarnos?

– Soy Batman. –Respondió Harry sin expresión.

Zabini rodó los ojos.

– Muy gracioso.

Parkinson frunció el ceño.

– Él no es algo serio, ¿Lo es, Draco? Realmente no te van los… ¿chicos?

Harry se armó de valor, esperando por la inevitable negación, tratando de convencerse de que así era mejor.

– No Pansy, –replicó Draco. Harry hizo un gesto a pesar de sí mismo. Aún sabiendo que venía era doloroso. Sin embargo, las siguientes palabras de Draco fueron una sorpresa– Me van los hombres.

Con eso Draco se inclinó hacia delante y presionó un beso ardiente contra los labios de Harry. El jadeo de asombro de Pansy Parkinson reinició el corazón de Harry, quien de repente sintió deseos de cantar. Cuando Draco se alejó, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír como tonto. Para su deleite, vio reflejada en Draco la misma expresión,

– Está bien ¿Quién es él? –Gruñó Parkinson. Dio dos pasos y cerró su puño en una de las orejas de la máscara de murciélago de Harry antes de sacudirla hacia arriba con un fuerte tirón, tomando de paso algo de cabello de Harry.

– ¡Ay! –Se quejó con un mohín. Los ojos de la chica se agrandaron.

– ¿Potter? –Preguntó sorprendido Zabini.

Harry miró a Draco.

– Creo que es un buen momento para retirarnos.

– Estoy de acuerdo.

Ambos se pusieron en pie, entrelazaron sus manos y avanzaron entre la multitud. Los susurros los rodeaban, pero a Harry no le importó. Por primera vez en su vida, se sentía como un héroe.

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de la autora: Asombrosamente, logré incluir todos los pedidos requeridos, excepto el desmayo, sin embargo hay mención de desmayo, así que espero que eso sirva. ¡Disfruten!  
> Nota de la traductora: Es el primer fic Drarry que traduzco, espero que les guste como a mí su lectura. Si es así, dejen un comentario para Cheryl, quien es una diosa de verdad.
> 
> [1] Juego de palabras entre thighs=muslos/piernas y tights=calzas/mallas…


End file.
